


The Outsider

by MRichardHelton



Category: Night Gallery (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Violence, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRichardHelton/pseuds/MRichardHelton
Summary: Tonight for your viewing pleasure, we have two men who are naturally fearful of strangers, finds an outsider has moved into their safe little town. Playing with the town's children. They feel they are the last protectors to save their town, but imagine how wrong that very idea can go. I call this piece The Outsider.





	The Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.
> 
> I'm still borrowing Rod Sterling and do not own night gallery.
> 
> Of course as the disclaimer states this is no real person, nor meant as a way to pass judgement either.

The Outsider

 

Written By:  
M. Richard Helton

 

Jacob and Tim was jogging down the street in their neighborhood, when they notices a man moving into the old man Johnson's home on the corner across the street from Jefferson Elementary School. The Johnson's lost their home, when Mr. Johnson was caught cheating on his taxes. He found it hard to pay his taxes on his home living on his Social Security Income with his wife. Some believed, Mister Johnson was a child rapist, and this is why he lost his home. The house sat for years empty while no one ever claimed the house. The new man moving in was in his early thirty's with blond wavy hair down to his shoulders. He also wore glasses with golden metal frame, and stood five feet eight inches tall. His clothing was simple. Blue jeans and a white short sleeve button up shirt and blue tennis shoes.  
Jacob and Tim slowed down to a slowly past as they watched the new man pull boxes out of his car trunk and places them on the porch of the house. Tim said with a question in his voice, “Hey! I have never seen that man before. He must be an Outsider coming to live in our happy safe town. Have you seen him before, Jacob?” Jacob looks carefully over the man, his car, and his boxes. He finely says with a little anger in his voice, “I have never seen that man, before anywhere in our town until now. I hate strangers coming to our safe little town to live. Why don't they go somewhere else to live like Los Angeles or up north in San Francisco. I heard they like strange outsider living with them unchecked.”  
“Yeah, I hate outsiders as well, my friend. Why come here to live? Isn't that the home of the old Pervert Criminal Child Molester Mr. Johnson? I bet this man is the son of that old Pervert Mr. Johnson.”  
“Well Jacob, we better keep our eyes on this Pervert's son.”  
“Look their a young boy coming out of the house. The boy seen to be helping that Pervert unpack his car. I will watch this Pervert my friend, very close. I do not like Perverts moving here in our town make it unsafe for young children!”  
“Yeah! No Outsider in our beautiful little town. Specially a Pervert's son of Mr. Johnson's. Let's continue jogging and pass him. You know he looks like a Bookworm Pervert. All Bookworms are Child Molester!”  
“Okay, but be careful he might have a weapon. So, jog with caution. Let's go!”  
Jacob and Tim jogs pass the man watching him carefully. The man looks up, from setting down a box down on the porch, at Jacob and Tim then waves along with the boy. The man says, “Hello! Great day for a jog.” Both Jacob and Tim jogged pass the man and never said one word to his friendly greeting or to the boy who waved as well to them. They slowly disappeared down the street. Tim says, “Nice day for a jog! He even sounds like a Pervert as well.” They turn the corner to head to their homes. Finely, they reached the block to their homes.  
As they stopped in front of Tim's home, Jacob said, “Well, it is time for me to take a shower and get ready for work.” Tim said, “Yeah, you are right. I guess, I will see you after work at The Night Owl for beers.” Jacob starts to walk across the street to his house and said, “Great! The same time, Six-thirty my friend? Remember who ever is late, buys the first round of beers like always!” Tim laughs at Jacob and says, “Yes, the same time and same deal. Last one there pays for the first round! See you tonight after work, Jacob. Bye!” Jacob waved good-bye as he across the street cautiously watching for car. Jacob stepped up to his front door and turns the say to Tim, “Later Tim!” and walks inside his home to get ready for work.  
Tim races down the street almost getting a speedy ticket, from Sam the local policeman, trying to beat Jacob to The Night Owl. He pulls into the parking lot just missing the Neon sign of The Night Owl, and slamming on his brakes, of his one ton red pick-up truck, just in time to miss the very larger oak tree near the trashbend near the rear of the bar. He runs through the parking lot to the front of the bar. Tim opens both double white wooden painted doors of the bar, and walks inside. As he walks through the small lobby hallway, and turns the corner to the main room, Tim sees Jacob sitting a their usual table near the open fireplace in front of the sixty-two inch flat screen television watching the local news program. Jacob has a empty beer glass in front of him, and was working on his next glass of beer while eating some salted beer-nuts.  
As Tim comes walking up to their favorite table to Jacob, he notices the sports, on the news, was starting to show some baseball final scores. Tim starts to complain about being last again, when Jacob says, “Wait one moment until the baseball scores are over and there's a commercial break. Now, sit down and you own me a beer. So, start ordering and please be quiet about it, my friend.” Tim scratches his head through his brown hair as he sits down next to Jacob to watch the news as well. A waitress walks over to Tim and takes his order quietly. Tim orders a large pitcher of local beer and double order of hot wings and fried cheese sticks with two orders of Ranch dressing with bacon bits. The waitress took the order, then asked, “Do you want two frosty glass mug with your order, Tim?”  
Tim says, “Yes, thank you Janet.” Tim watches Janet walk away with their order, then turns to the Television to watch the sports on the news. The Broadcaster says, “The local high school won the game won five to zero. The team won its first no-hitter of the season. Father O'Brien is being honored tonight at retirement diner. He is finely retiring and moving to San Jose. He is meeting with a new Priest first thing in the morning. Good luck Father and happy retirement. You deserve it for your years of dedication to our beautiful little town. We will all miss you. Next after these commercial the local weather of our area.” Tim notices Janet walking toward them with a serving tray filled with their order. Tim pulls on a big smile for her as her walks up to their table.  
Jacob finely turns his head to Tim as the station when to a commercial. Jacob says, “I beat you again.” Janet sat down the serving tray and begins placing everything on the table. She looks at both of them and says, “Here is everything you order, Tim. Enjoy you beer and food you guys. If you need anything else, please let me know.” Janet smiles at Tim then gives a flirting wink, then walks away. The News comes back from after the commercial break. The Broadcaster says, “Before your weather, I have some good news. The statue of our first Mayor arrived with the Artist and Caster of the statue early this morning. He will be living here with us for a while, and might stay to live here with us. And now, Josh how is our weather for the next few days?”  
“I bet that is the Pervert, the Artist. I saw him today around noon. He was dressed in black like those Pervert Artist do all the time. They look like those devil worshiper Beatniks from the nineteen-twenty. You know, all in black like their hearts and souls. That clothing says Child Molester all over it. Anyway, I saw him from behind. The Molester was with twenty children or more. The children were from the age of ten to twelve from our little town. So, we were right the Pervert Artist is after our children now! I saw little Mikey from down the street there. I asked Mikey, what the man was there for at the playgrounds. He said, “The man is going to be our new Scout Master.” Can you believe that Beatnik son of a old man Pervert is another Scout Master Pervert as well as an Artist.”  
“You know before I left my Civil Engineering job for the county today, I drove pass that Artist Beatnik Pervert's house. I saw him hugging that child in the driveway near the garage doors in the back, so no one can see him Molest that poor child. I boy looked sad, because of the Pervert Beatnik Artist hugging him. I would be sad too, if I could not stop from being molested.”  
“You know, we have to stop this Outsider Beatnik Artist Pervert from living here and hurting our children.”  
“After dinner tonight, what do you say we go visit this Son of a Pervert. Will teach this Beatnik Artist Pervert once and for all. Mister Johnson's little Artist Pervert will never hurt our children. He will be gone for good, and will never return to our little beautiful town again. Others, will hear what happen here, and understand. No Outsider in our town ever.”  
“Yeah! We will teach him, no Outsider. Because, all outsiders are Perverts and sons of other Pervert Criminal.”  
“Let's finish our beer and food. We will go to my house and grab a twelve pack of beer as well as a Meat Lover Pizza on the way.”  
“You know, I have a large Hickory stick with his name on it hidden in my garage cabinet.”  
“Good! Let's eat and drink our beer. For tonight, I will hit a home run by using my Hickory stick, and Mister Johnson little Pervert Beatnik Artist's head.”  
The next day, after work, Tim race down the streets to beat Jacob to The Night Owl once more.  
And once again, Jacob beat Tim to the bar. As Tim walked in, he wore a big proud smile upon his face. He sees Jacob sitting at their table in front of the Television and fireplace. Jacob was watching the News broadcasting on the local station once again. Tim saw Janet, as he entered and order the same order as last night. Tim walked with pride and a little bounce in his step. He sat down once again next to Jacob and begun to watch the beginning at the Nightly Local News.  
A News started with a Broadcaster saying, “Good evening. This just been release by the local police department in our town. Horror has come to our beautiful town, and place us the ranking with our large cities. A young Priest was found in one of our town park with his head caved in by a large round object like a club early this morning by his sister's child. The young boy was living with the young Priest, his uncle, every since his mother was killed in the line of duty in a neighboring city as a detective for the police department. She died by a shot to the chest while stopping a robbery last month. Father Thomas Peterson was living in a house the church bought from the city. He came to our town two days ago and was living with one of our police officers while his new house was going through the last stage of buying the house. Father Peterson and his nephew had just moved to their new home. He was starting up a new Boy Scouts and outreach for our children, before starting as our new Priest this Saturday. His penis was cut off and thrown into a nearby trashcan in the park. Both eyes where removed from his eye socket, and was never found. Pervert and Outsider was craved into his chest with a sharp object. Two wittiness saw a red one ton truck leaving the scene of the crime with two men in the red truck. The two men has been identified by local police photos, but not arrest as of yet. But, one of our police officers said, “We will have these two men in custody by the end of the day. This is a promise and fact!” Now, for other News......”  
Tim stops smiling as he turns to Jacob's scared face and said, “We are going to Hell!” In the distant, they hear the sound of approaching sirens coming closer toward them. In seconds the sirens stopped just outside of the Bar. Jacob and Tim took a big drink of their beer, and watch for any signs of the police entering the bar. The front door opens with a loud bang and voices filled the lobby-hallway of the bar. Both men stared as they see Sam, the local policeman, walk around the corner with his gun drawn. Sam walks over to the bartender and asked him some question. He soon point toward Jacob and Tim. Their blood ran cold as Sam and two other offices walked cautiously toward them pointing their gun at them. Sam stepped up to them as the others kept the guns trained on them. Sam says with great anger in his voice, “You two know why we are here, right.”  
Tim yells out,”But, we were keeping our little town safe from Outsiders that are Perverts!”  
Sam screams out to them, “I grew up with their family living next door. I watch a few officers buried last month. Father Peterson's sister. They were living with me, until the house was finalized, and they could start their new lives in our so close beautiful safe town. Now, the boy has no one left alive to live with, and I have to bury another childhood friend. I am the police here, not you! And, it is my job to kept this town safe. Most of all, not all Outsiders are Pervert or dangerous! But, real good people! You two, never give them a chance to prove who they really are inside. You two make me sick! Officers, take these two away from my sight, before I become like them, a Killers. I hope you two rot in Hell, after along time in prison. Take them away!” 

 

The End


End file.
